


Frustraion and other motives.

by koala13ghost



Category: its not soz
Genre: Fanfiction, International Fanworks Day 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 22:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13691451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koala13ghost/pseuds/koala13ghost
Summary: Jessica Jones gets highly amused when she tried to teach Danny how to knit and he is overly insistent he can master the art of knitting. But not before JJ has some fun.





	Frustraion and other motives.

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYYYY Y'all this is my second piece of writing on this page, it's for national Fanworks day for 2018!! I am excited to be doing this and I really hope you enjoy this. Kudos and comments are always welcome.

The tip of Danny's tongue stuck out of the corner of his mouth. He was bent over and sweating, blonde curls fell in his face and he brushed them out of his face in annoyance. 

"Come on man!" Jessica laughed. "It's really not that hard"

Danny looked up at the giggling woman beside him "Shut up Jess" He muttered "I think you're using some sort of voodoo magic to do this" 

"What?" Jessica exclaimed "You're the one with magic remember? Not me. Just in, around, up and off it's that simple."

"It's not mag- you know what I don't even care anymore'' Danny howled in frustration as the wool came apart in his hands again. 

"If you hate it so much, why don't you just give up?" Jessica asked not looking up from where she was casually knitting a dandelion colour jumper. 

"Because," Danny said, as if it was the obvious thing in the world "Matt was making fun of me for not be able to and I want to prove that little man wrong"

"Well maybe," Jessica said "If you chose a less difficult pattern you wouldn't be having such difficulty"

"No. It's got to be better than Matts. And this is the simplest, hardest looking thing I could find." 

"Wait? Hold up" Jessica said. She put down her knitting, a shit-eating grin present on her face and Danny knew he was in for a whole world of teasing. "Matt? Matt Murdock? The blind man? Can knit better than you, a man who has perfect vision? And not only that you have fucking superpowers, he can what? Hear like a dog or something? I don't know man, I think you're a lost cause"

Danny pulled a face but brushed off the insult. "How does anyone find this relaxing? This is quite literally the most stressful thing I have ever done and I have actually saved the literal world before." 

Jessica looked down at the picture that Danny was attempting to knit, the pattern was next to it. 

"What is this thing again? A pudge?" She asked prodding the picture. It was of a bean-shaped animal, covered in brown and white fur. It looked about the size of Jessica's head. Big, black eyes stared up at her. To anyone else, this Pudge thing could be kind of cute but to Jessica, it looked soulless and empty. 

"A porg, Starwars" Danny said, lost in concentration. He was attempting to wrap the wool around the needles without it slipping out of his hands. There was no such luck. Jessica snorted and stood. 

"Well my dude, there is nothing more I can do for you. Even my expertise can't save you now" She reached down and slipped on her fingerless gloves. "I'll see you later"


End file.
